É o seu trabalho, Potter!
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Então faça direito." .:SLASH. NC-17. PWP. Drarry. EWE:.


●**SLASH. NC-17. PWP. Drarry. EWE●**

**Harry Potter© J. K. Rowling.**

_**É o seu trabalho, Potter!**_

_by Mello Evans_

Draco trancou a porta da sala do Auror-Chefe como se fosse dono de todo o Ministério. Arrogante, virou-se para encarar o seu antigo rival de escola como se não tivesse feito nada de ofensivo.

– O que foi, Potter? Nunca me viu? Vem me olhar com essa cara de paisagem depois de tanto tempo?

Harry se levantou ultrajado de sua cadeira.

– Volte e entre como gente, Malfoy, não sou obrigado a aguentar os seus abusos aqui. – Falou apontando para o acesso de onde o outro acabara de passar.

O ex-Slytherin rui torto enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos e se aproximava do moreno.

– Ora, ora... Você adora meus abusos quando chegamos em casa. Até pede mais como uma menina. – Aproximou-se deixando seu hálito quente encostar-se à pele branca do rosto do ex-Gryffindor, fazendo-o sentir um leve frêmito tomar conta de suas costas e se dissipar na nuca.

– E por acaso moramos aqui? – Retrucou arisco.

– Tsc. É tudo a mesma merda. – Revirou os olhos.

– Claro. O Senhor Draco-eu-sei-de-tudo-Malfoy. – Riu.

– E sei mesmo. – Puxou o outro pelos cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados com propriedade, marcando o seu território.

Harry pensou remotamente enquanto sentia lábios se apossarem dos seus, que estava perdendo toda a sua moral. Se o loiro já estava agindo daquele jeito dentro de sua sala trancada, o que ele faria depois na frente de todo o Ministério? Ele não fazia o gênero exibicionista, aliás, detestava aparecer, mesmo sendo o famigerado salvador-do-Mundo-Bruxo. E, principalmente, ele não era pago pra fazer aquele tipo de perversão em seu horário de trabalho, tinha uma casa para aquilo. Além de levar seu trabalho muito a sério.

– Pare com isso, Draco. – Gemeu, não estava lá muito convincente. – Eu não sou pago pra isso, não aqui. – Afastou-se encarando os grises que mal se viam sob as pupilas dilatadas.

– Quem disse? – Sibilou roçando seus lábios nos do outro. – É o seu trabalho, Potter! Me levar à loucura em qualquer canto em que eu esteja, então faça direito.

Potter sentiu muito bem quando aquela mão fina pesou em seu ombro, empurrando-o para baixo enquanto o loiro se encostava em sua escrivaninha. Ouviu apenas um "me chupa" tão solícito que nada pode fazer além de abaixar-se e abrir urgentemente a braguilha da calça cara de seu namorado, mostrando a excitação logo mais a frente.

– Vamos logo com isso, Harry. – Grunhiu impelindo seu quadril em direção àqueles lábios carnudos.

Potter acatou urgentemente abocanhando o membro teso do outro com gula, empalando sua boca com urgência, sentindo-se apertado em sua calça negra do trabalho e pedir mentalmente para que Draco, depois de gozar, fizesse o mesmo com ele. Apoiou suas duas mãos nos quadris que se moviam, apertando as pernas bem torneadas, passando a mão, aproveitando-se da posição privilegiada.

Será que Merlin sabia o quão bom era aquilo? Sentir o movimento da glande macia em um ir e vir, as mãos de Malfoy se afogando e se entrelaçando por seus cabelos, tirando-os do caminho para ver, de forma privilegiada, a própria felação? E os gemidos? Por Morgana! Ele tinha que gemer tanto? O Auror-Chefe bem que tentou se controlar, mas era meio impossível tal ato e uma de suas mãos escorregou marota para o zíper da própria calça, buscando alívio que o seu namorado tirano provavelmente não iria querer lhe dar.

O movimento na boca do ex-Gryffindor estava ganhando maior velocidade naquela cadencia, o movimento de encontro aos seus lábios estava em um ritmo acelerado e Harry já podia sentir o pré-gozo daquele filhinho de papai invadir suas bocas e machucar a sua língua.

– Hunm... – Harry gemeu, adorava quando seu namorado se entregava aos pecados do momento, abusando dele de qualquer jeito, de qualquer forma e em qualquer lugar. A sua mão direita encontrou seu membro teso e começou a masturba-la no mesmo ritmo ditado pelos quadris do loiro.

Malfoy abriu os olhos, sem nem sequer saber que os fechara, e visualizou seu moreno, se tocando enquanto abocanhava sua excitação com aqueles lábios de veludo. Mas a brincadeira não poderia acabar assim e tratou logo de empurrar um ávido Harry Potter para trás, puxando-o para um beijo, sentindo seu próprio gosto, friccionando suas peles já suadas e sem delongas empurrou o outro de bruços sobre a mesa cheia de papéis. Ouviu o outro gemer abafado, mas quem mandava ali era ele.

– Você quer, Potter? – Sussurrou ladino ao pé do ouvido do outro ao passo que insinuava sua ereção na entrada quente do outro.

– Hunmmsm.

– Isso não é resposta que se dê, óohhh Salvador-do-mundo-Bruxo.

– Eu... Draco, por favor.

Deitou-se sobre o outro mordendo leve e doloridamente na nuca alva, insinuando-se ainda mais.

– Peça direito.

– Ahnm. Vamos logo com isso, Malfoy, me fode logo de uma vez. – Disse por fim. Estava em dúvida entre seu orgulho vermelho e dourado e a sua vontade imensa de sentir o outro lhe completar inteiramente. Mas nunca foi desistir do que queria, mesmo que isso quisesse dizer que Draco o possuísse por inteiro.

Sentiu em apenas uma estocada, sem preparação alguma, o outro por inteiro em seu interior apertado, gemendo, pesando em suas costas, arranhando a pele de seus braços por cima do tecido fina da camisa clara, saindo lentamente para logo depois afundar-se com tudo.

– Ahnm, Harry, você é... ahnm... tão gostoso.

– Mais, Draco. – Apertou as pálpebras enquanto se segurava na mesa. Suas pernas já estavam tremendo, não aguentaria por muito tempo e sabia que seu adorado amante também não.

O movimento ritmado ganhou ainda mais velocidade, os gemidos se repercutiram pela sala e ambos gozaram simultaneamente entre gemidos e grunhidos e permaneceram abraçados um pouco enquanto tentavam normalizar a respiração.

Draco vestiu-se enquanto o namorado fazia o mesmo e, antes de sair, deu um beijo em Harry.

– Acho que você está merecendo ganhar um pouco mais por suas horas extras. – Disse sedutor antes de fechar a porta.

Harry sorriu, quando chegasse em casa teria seu pagamento.

**Fim**.

_LoL. Draquenho safado! Tive o "plot" (ou a falta dele) depois de uma conversa no twitter com a Nagase sobre leitoras "sem noção" hueheuhsuehuh. Então... eu TINHA que mostrar que o Draco é top! 4ever! E o trabalho do Harry é ser uke dele. hehehehe_

_**Reviews**?_


End file.
